


We’re headed to hell holding hands

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Series: Cuss and fight and fall in love [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angry Pitch Black, Angst and Humor, BAMF Jack Frost, BAMF Pitch Black, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crazy Jack, Dark Jack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Good Pitch Black, Human Jack Frost, Hurt Jack Frost, Hurt Pitch Black, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Frost and Pitch Black as Allies, Jack Has Issues, Jack Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV Pitch Black, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel, Protective Pitch Black, Romance, Scared Jack, Sequel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL!  This takes place after the first one.  Jack is dealing with the repercussion of his resurrection and Pitch is wondering if he made the right choice in saving the hero.  Love means loss and Pitch is going to have to except that Jack is no longer the angel that saved his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re headed to hell holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Not remotely beta read. I didn't read all of it over, so if you notice a mistake please let me know. Sorry, I'll try to edit more next time but I don't have much time today and really wanted to post this. Hope you like it anyway!

Pitch was a patient guy, he really was. No one could fall in love with Jack Frost and not be an incredibly patient person. That being said his little love was getting on his last nerve.  Jack was currently in the midst of a morality crisis.  He wanted to still be a good guy, a hero, but he really wasn’t anymore.  In fact at times Jack scared the hell out of Pitch. Pitch had fallen in love with a happy, righteous hero that always wanted to save lives and always strove to protect every life he could.  Hell, Jack tried to save the villains.  Of course, if he hadn’t been that way they never would have met.

-

 

_It was a predictably dreary night and Pitch was on his way to hell. He meant that very literally, he was bleeding out in an alley and knew exactly what kind of person he was. That’s why he was so surprised when instead of a demon, an angel appeared before him. Snowy white hair, dressed all in white and concern illuminating those big blue eyes. Maybe I’m not as shitty of a person as I thought, were the last thoughts of the villain before he passed out._

-

Jack was currently in his annoying phase because he wouldn’t stop pacing. Back and forth, back and forth in front of Pitch as the former villain lounged on their sofa. Jack was concerned over the news again. He had yet to stop being concerned since that damn article aired. Pitch sighed and decided that he needed to do something before Jack managed to work his way straight through their floor and into their neighbor’s kitchen. Pitch lay back and gestured to his shadows with a flick of the wrist, yanking Jack on top of him. Jack let out an adorable squeal as he did so, flailing slightly before he realized what had happened. Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled the former hero flush to his chest, resting his chin on Jack’s head.

“Pitch, what are you doing?” Jack grumbled.

“Saving our floors from premature collapse.” Pitch replied.

“I doubt I would have worn through then.” Jack grumbled as he turned slightly to curl up against Pitch more comfortably.

Pitch smiled down at the white haired figure in his lap fondly.

“You have to let it go Jack.” Pitch said, placing a light kiss atop Jack’s head.

“You saw the article too. You heard the news!” Jack exclaimed, trying to wiggle free.

Pitch sighed and tightened his grip, remaining silent until Jack settled back into him. Pitch reached up and carded a hand through soft white locks soothingly.

“It’s really alright Jack.” Pitch whispered. “It’s not like I had a fantastic reputation before.”

“They’re calling for your head, Pitch.” Jack said, biting his lip fearfully.

Pitch gently reached down and put a finger on Jack’s lower lip, slowly working it out of his mouth before Jack managed to bit through his own lip.

“I’ll be ok.” Pitch whispered soothingly. “After all, I have my little guardian angel with me, don’t I?”

“I’m not an angel.” Jack muttered.

“I beg to differ.” Pitch smiled softly.

 

-

 

_Pitch awoke slowly, looking around to find he was certainly not in his liar. It looked like he was in a cabin, small but cozy. There was a fire going nearby while the medical supplies tossed carelessly across the table next to Pitch broke up the homey feel of the room. Pitch realized he was in a bed and that he wasn’t dead. That was a surprise._

_“Oh, good you’re awake.” A male voice said from across the room._

_Pitch looked up to see his angel smiling at him with a bowl of soup in his hands._

_“You’re the Herald of Winter.”_ _Pitch said roughly._

_“And you’re The Nightmare King.” Herald shrugged._

_“You saved me?” Pitch whispered._

_“That shouldn’t be so surprising.” Herald replied as he set the soup down on the table next to Pitch and picked up a glass of water. “Here drink.”_

_Seeing Pitch’s expression Herald sighed and sat down on the bed beside Pitch, bringing the glass to his own lips and taking a sip._

_“See, not poison.” Herald said, offering the glass again._ _“If I wanted to kill you I could’ve just left you in that alley.”_

_Pitch grudgingly took a sip of water and upon realizing how thirsty he was downed the rest of the glass. Herald took the glass away from his lips when it was empty and set it on the table. He the scooted closer and carefully helped the villain sit up better against the headboard._

_"Soup?” Herald offered sweetly._

_“Why are you doing this?” Pitch asked._

_“Because you need my help.” Herald replied, holding out the full spoon to Pitch._

_“Why would you help me, I’m your enemy.” Pitch said._

_“But you’re human too.” Herald smiled. “I couldn’t just let you die no matter who you were.”_

 

-

 

Pitch looked over to Jack as they stared down at the city together. He had a wide smile on his face, but not the smile Pitch loved to kiss. Not the smile that lead to laughter and pranks and good times. It was a smile far too close to Pitch’s own for comfort. Again he cursed himself for not being able to protect Jack. For tainting his angel.

“Ready?” Jack asked… far too excited.

“Yes.” Pitch said nervous about Jack’s state. “Just be careful.”

“They won’t be able to lay a finger on me!” Jack laughed quietly as he leapt off the roof.

“Not what I meant.” Pitch muttered before he followed the former hero.

The two landed down beside the former hideout of Bloody Bones and his men. The labyrinth like warehouse was nothing like Pitch’s hidden mansion that the pair had abandoned for now or even North’s frost covered home. No, the warehouse was eerie, dirty and unnerving much like its former owner. Pitch hated it and therefore had never been in it, even when Bloody Bones would have allowed it. Jack, of course had never set foot in it either, but that wasn’t due to disgust but lack of knowledge. Neither heroes nor villains tended to broadcast their bases. That would be stupidly suicidal.

Pitch crept in to the warehouse with Jack at his side. It had been taken over by arms dealers evidently, or that’s at least what Jack O’ Lantern had reported. Pitch was rather grateful to his old friend, coward he may be but he was also loyal to the end. He proved this by remaining in contact with Pitch even at the risk of being found out. Pitch expected to be thrown under the bus if he was though, after all Jack O’ Lantern’s cowardliness far outweighed his loyalty. Pitch could understand that in a manner of speaking. After all he’d throw a lot of people under the bus for his angel. The two split up, abet reluctantly for Pitch. He really didn’t want Jack to have another attack while he was away. The two crept up from opposite sides on the deal that appeared to be happening at that very moment. Pitch was about to use his shadows to literally cage the dealers, but before he could make a move the female leader whipped out a gun and shot her male counterpart and apparent seller between the eyes.

“I don’t think I like that price.” The women in gray commented.

Then all hell broke loose. The man’s lackeys instantly pulled out their guns and opened fire on the women’s. The women herself had already gotten under cover and in seconds a full on battle had began. Pitch froze, really wanting to get out of there ten minutes ago. He knew this was a bad idea! This was the worst possible situation. Pitch searched for Jack desperately, and fortunately it didn’t take long for the former villain to find the former hero. Unfortunately that’s because Jack had decided to just take on everyone in the room.

With the darkness in Jack he was easily triggered by violence and tended to either have a panic attack, shut down or… this. By the time Pitch managed to grab him, Jack had slit the women’s throat, impaled all of the man’s remaining forces with rather large shards of ice and left only one of the women’s soldiers looking like anything but a frozen, bloody, pin cushion. Pitch yanked the both of them into the shadows, not thinking about the single survivor at the moment.

Pitch threw Jack onto their couch and pinned him there as Jack thrashed and screamed in anger. Pitch winced as he got a good kick in and hissed when Jack managed to get a hand free and scratch him across the cheek, narrowly missing his eyes. Pitch stared down at his rabid lover, struggling to keep him in place. In desperation Pitch shoved his lips on Jack’s. It was far from a kiss, more of an animalistic fight full of bites and tongue. There was nothing gentle about it, but Jack began to focus on the kiss instead of escaping, allowing Pitch to form a pair of handcuffs and chain Jack’s wrists to the floor.

Now with his hands free, Pitch pulled back and stared, panting down at Jack. He’d calmed down quite a bit, but was still filled with bloodlust and darkness. Pitch leaned down again and this time the kiss was gentler, an apology without words. It didn’t stay that way for long and soon Jack was deepening the kiss and pressing up against Pitch. Pitch smiled down at his lover, whose eyes were beginning to fill with a different kind of lust.

Talking could wait until the morning.

-

 

_Pitch was getting sick of all the babying. He was a grown man, a villain, a thief and a killer for Pete’s sake, he didn’t need to be stuck in bed all day. Jack had other ideas though, evidently that was The Herald of Winter’s real name. Why he had told Pitch was beyond him and the villain hadn’t seen fit to return the favor. Jack was quickly becoming very annoying with all his worrying and constant care for every little thing that involved Pitch. Pitch groaned as said pest merrily strode into the room._

_“Morning King, how are you feeling?” Jack smiled, breakfast tray already in hand._

_“I’ve been better.” Pitch said dryly._

_“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, eyes widening in worry. “Did your stiches get pulled out? Are you in pain? What…”_

_“I’m not any more hurt than I was yesterday.” Pitch sighed. “I’m nearly healed and you said you were taking the stiches out today anyways, correct?”_

_“Um, yeah.” Jack said, looking at his bare feet. “I’ll do that after you eat.”_

_Pitch grumbled at that, but ended up with the tray in his lap anyways. Jack sat at the end of the bed, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie and swinging his legs slightly._

_“You’re like a child.” Pitch said as he set down his fork, having finished his food._

_“I’m in my twenties.” Jack grumbled as he took the tray back from Pitch._

_“Really?” Pitch asked in surprise before he could help himself._

_“Yeah, I know it’s hard to believe.” Jack said from his kitchen._ _“I still look like a teenager, it’s actually really annoying.”_

_“I can imagine.” Pitch smiled slightly as Jack returned._

_“Yeah, I’m always getting carded.” Jack laughed as he gestured for Pitch to take off his shirt._

_“That doesn’t surprise me.” Pitch replied, complying to Jack’s wishes._

_“How old did you think I was?” Jack asked as he began to carefully remove Pitch’s stiches._

_“About fifteen.” Pitch said._

_“Hey!” Jack exclaimed._ _“I don’t look that young!”_

_“Alright, so I assumed about eighteen or nineteen.” Pitch smiled._

_“That’s what most people say.” Jack shrugged as he finished up with Pitch’s stiches and sat back._

_“That was fast.” Pitch said as he shrugged his shoulders and stretched his back._

_“I’m used to it.” Jack replied._

_Pitch frowned at that, not able to remember a time he’d heard of a Guardian getting hurt enough to require stiches._

_“How old are you?” Jack asked, changing the subject._

_“Why do you want to know?” Pitch replied._

_“I told you my age, it’s only fair.” Jack replied._

_“You technically didn’t.” Pitch pointed out._

_“Twenty-four.” Jack replied immediately. “Your turn.”_

_“Thirty-one.” Pitch muttered._

_“You’re an old man!” Jack laughed._

_“I am not, brat!” Pitch snapped back._

_“Don’t worry, you’re still pretty hot.” Jack laughed._

_Pitch turned around to face Jack and raised an eyebrow._

_“What was that?” Pitch asked. “Wha?”_

_Jack started, eyes going wide when he realized what he’d said. “I- no, I just…”_

_Pitch looked at the young man, stuttering desperately and blushing bright red. It was adorable._

_Pitch grinned a sinister smile and decided to just fuck it. Pitch reached out and put a finger on Jack’s lips, silencing him._

_“Pitch.” Pitch said._

_“What?” Jack asked._

_“That’s my name.” Pitch replied._

_“Why did you decide to tell me?” Jack asked, smiling anyways._

_“I figured we should be on a first name basis before I did this.” Pitch replied._

_“Did wha…” Jack was cut off again._

_This time by Pitch kissing him senseless._

 

-

 

Pitch groggily woke up to a cold sofa and empty arms. He jerked up, wide awake in seconds.

“Jack!” Pitch called out, really worried.

The lack of an answer had Pitch off the couch and throwing on whatever clothes he could find, ending with him in rumpled slacks and a black t-shirt.

“Jack!” Pitch exclaimed again, searching through their small apartment.

It didn’t take him long to realize that Jack was not in the apartment. Oh, and his phone was still on the coffee table in the living room.

“Damn it!” Pitch shouted angrily.

If Jack was out in the city by himself and had another attack they’d all be royally screwed. It was bad enough that because of Pitch, Jack already had more blood on his hands. Pitch couldn’t stand the thought that more deaths would be added just because he couldn’t keep a close enough tab on Jack.

Pitch left the apartment, sending out his shadows as far as he could to search for Jack until he finally felt him across the city. Pitch staggered back, unused to using so much power at once, but grit his teeth and forced himself to keep using his abilities. He stepped through the shadows, landing in the same alley that Jack was sitting in.

The snowy-haired young man sat against the wall with his knees to his chest and his forehead pressed to them. He was only wearing a loose t-shirt, one of Pitch’s if the size said anything, and a pair of jeans that looked to be haphazardly thrown on. Pitch cautiously walked up to Jack and sat down on the damp and dirty ground beside him. Pitch reached over and tucked the smaller figure against him, wrapping an arm around Jack.

“You shouldn’t do this.” Pitch whispered as he used his free hand to card through Jack’s hair. “You scared me.”

“Scared that I was gonna go kill someone else?” Jack muttered.

“Scared that you were going to get hurt.” Pitch corrected.

“Liar.” Jack murmured, but still leaned in closer to Pitch and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m not a hero, Jack.” Pitch whispered. “I don’t care about who you kill, but I know you do. That’s why I stop you, not because I care about them, but because I care for you.”

“You suck at stopping me.” Jack sniffled.

“I’m sorry.” Pitch said.

“I hate you.” Jack sobbed.

“Who’s the liar now?” Pitch said as he pulled Jack into his arms and stood up.

Pitch took then back home through the shadows and collapsed with Jack on their sofa. Pitch pulled Jack on top of him, keeping on arm wrapped around him and another in his love’s hair.

“It’ll be ok Jack, it’s going to be just fine.” Pitch whispered as Jack sobbed his heart out in his arms.

-

 

_Pitch woke up to the unfamiliar feeling of another living being in his arms. Pitch looked down to see that Jack was curled up against him when he’d fallen asleep earlier. Pitch ran a hand down his back and wondered what the hell he’d been thinking._

_Jack was a superhero, he had no business being with Pitch. He was a supervillain who had no business being with Jack. Yet he wasn’t moving or pushing Jack off of him. Pitch was simply enjoying being beside another human that wanted to be there._

_It wasn’t often that Pitch found someone that wanted anything to do with him, let alone stuck around. Jack was really too trusting and kind for his own good. Pitch could have killed him, kidnapped him, hurt him and Jack had chosen to fall asleep in his arms anyways. Pitch smiled a bit down at the young man in his arms, wondering why Jack was there. Why had the hero saved him? Pitch had no illusions about the Guardians. Killers they were not, but anyone of them would have walked right past him. What was it that made Jack so different?_

_"Why do I care?” Pitch whispered to himself as he looked down at Jack._

_The little angel smiled in his sleep and shifted closer to Pitch, resting his head on his chest. Pitch sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around the hero, coming to a decision. Jack would be his now. Pitch would capture this hero and make him stay beside him._

-

 

Pitch smiled over at Jack as he attempted to cook. Pitch was quite good at cooking, but was incapable of making anything simple. While Jack loved when Pitch made them grand dinners, he was less thrilled to wait several hours for a heavy breakfast that ended with them both lounging around the house all day. Unfortunately Jack was a terrible chef. He was currently trying, and failing, to make simple waffles. Jack moped as he threw out the fourth straight burned abomination he had created and began to pour in the fifth attempt.

“I don’t think it’s going to work, love.” Pitch laughed.

“I can do it.” Jack pouted.

Pitch raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Jack scowled at him. Really though, the former villain was just pleased that Jack was feeling better.

“Do you have any more cases?” Jack asked as he stared at the waffle iron as if it held the answer to all life’s questions.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Pitch asked.

“I’ll stick right next to you.” Jack said. “I’m not going to stop helping people just because I have a slight mental block.”

“No, you have a Hulk complex.” Pitch said bluntly.

“I do not turn green!” Jack laughed.

“Are you sure?” Pitch teased. “I could’ve sworn…”

“I’m pretty damn sure, moron.” Jack grinned as he flung batter at Pitch.

Pitch flinched and slowly reached up, wiping the sticky substance off his face. Jack froze, looking concerned.

“I’m sorry…” Jack began before Pitch looked up at him with a sinister smile.

Jack’s eyes went wide, but before he could say anything else the entire bowl of batter ended up on his head. Jack shrieked and flung the bowl off of him, getting batter everywhere.

“Pitch!” Jack exclaimed while the man himself began to laugh hysterically. “You’re gonna die for this!”

Jack exclaimed as he leapt over the counter and tackled Pitch to the ground before proceeding to cover Pitch in as much batter as he possibly could.

-

 

_Pitch had left the day after he slept with Jack and now, weeks later he stood in front of Jack. The Guardians had evidently sent him to patrol the bay area where Pitch happened to be stealing quite a sum of money._

_“Put it back?” Jack asked._

_“You’re joking I hope.” Pitch laughed._

_“Well I hoped.” Jack frowned._

_“How about this?” Pitch asked slyly, dropping one of the briefcases and grabbing Jack’s wrist._

_“What are you?” Jack stuttered, only to have Pitch drag them both through the shadows._

_Jack squeaked and clung to Pitch worriedly. Pitch looked down at the hero in amusement._

_“Relax, little hero.” Pitch grinned. “We’re here.”_

_Jack opened his eyes and glanced around, still wrapped around Pitch._

_“Where is here?” Jack asked._

_“My home.” Pitch said simply._

_“Are you a moron?” Jack asked, half laughing in disbelief._

_“Are you planning on telling?” Pitch asked, grinning darkly._

_“Of course…” Jack began._

_“Really, you’d betray my trust like that?” Pitch asked._

_“No!” Jack exclaimed._

_So easy, Pitch thought in amusement._

_“Then you’ll keep my secret?” Pitch asked._

_“Yes.” Jack grumbled. “Not like I really know where we are.”_

_“True.” Pitch said._

_“Why did you bring me here?” Jack asked._

_Pitch dropped the other briefcase and used both hands to yank Jack up so he had to wrap his legs around Pitch’s waist and arms around his neck._

_“Why do you think?” Pitch asked._

_“I’m not a whore!” Jack exclaimed, jerking back._

_“I wouldn’t be interested if you were, I’m not that desperate.” Pitch said._

_“Then why are you?” Jack asked._

_“Cause I find myself liking you despite our obvious differences.” Pitch shrugged as best he could._

_“L-like me?” Jack blushed._

_“You’re adorable!” Pitch laughed._

_“But why would you like me?” Jack asked._

_“You’re cute, saved my life and are great in bed. What’s not to love?” Pitch winked. Jack blushed harder at that and glanced away._

_“I like you too.” Jack muttered._

_“Good.” Pitch said._

_Then he sealed their lips together._

 

-

 

Jack and Pitch stuck together this time. They were following a tip from Jack O’ Lantern about a former colleague, The Jersey Devil. Devil was a bastard, he killed without restraint and Pitch hadn’t liked him even as the Nightmare King.

“What’s Devil up to now?” Jack asked as Pitch peered in through the window.

Jack was standing guard, watching out for any unexpected assistance.

“He’s making a trade.” Pitch whispered back.

“What this time?” Jack asked.

“His favorite.” Pitch said in annoyance.

“Bastard.” Jack muttered.

Jack really hated drugs. Pitch had never gotten the full story, but that was a big part of why Pitch had been nervous about this. He didn’t want Jack snapping again so soon.

“I’m fine, Pitch.” Jack sighed.

“Are you sure?” Pitch asked.

“Yes.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Let’s get going then.” Pitch said as he stood and offered his hand to Jack.

Jack smiled and let Pitch sweep them into the shadows. The pair landed in the building, a few steps behind The Jersey Devil. Jack immediately froze the dealers and buyers to the floor. Shouts of anger rang out throughout the hall as the Devil glared at the pair.

“Nightmare King and Herald of Winter?” Devil glared. “So the rumors are true, you did flip sides.”

“Which one of us are you talking to?” Pitch grinned. “Because neither of us flipped.”

“Then what do you call this!?” Devil growled.

“This?” Pitch asked. “I call this a compromise.”

“Betraying your friends is a compromise?” Devil growled.

“Well, no. Firstly, I’ve always hated you and you know that, so what’s with the friends comment?” Pitch raised his eyebrow. “The compromise is that I stop you and Jack lets me still do… unsavory things.”

“With a bit of disapproval.” Jack commented from where he was tying up the buyers who frankly looked terrified.

That was a really stupid choice now that Pitch was looking back on it. After all, was it really that surprising that Devil managed to get loose? No, it was nearly to be expected.

“Shit.” Pitch muttered as he leapt back to avoid Devil’s short sword.

He still thought that was a really unfitting weapon for the psycho. Jack leapt up and attempted to freeze the villain again, but he managed to dodge the attack. Devil continued to try to off Pitch, leaving the former villain to fight back against his former ally. Regrettably, Devil had worked with Pitch before and was doing well to dodge all his attacks. Of course, that meant that Pitch was also able to dodge any attacks from Devil. The pair were evenly matched and while Jack would’ve liked to help, not only was he busy taking care of the lackeys, if he tried to interfere he could accidently hurt Pitch instead. In the end it was Pitch that managed to fuck up first. He flew back, landing hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs with a gasp. Jack sprinted forward and finally got into the fight, blocking the blow that would have killed his lover.

“Fuck off, bastard!” Jack snarled as he pushed Devil back.

The Jersey Devil snarled and lunged at Jack. The fight picked up again, this time with jack having a clear advantage. Neither had fought each other before, but Jack had just watched most of the fight, after all lackeys weren’t exactly a challenge, and knew how he moved. On the other hand, the Devil had never seen Jack fight. That was a problem as Jack was a very difficult fighter to anticipate. The darkness had only amplified that, leading to Jack having a very unpredictable fighting style. His weapon was ice, therefore he could mold it into whatever shape he wanted it to be. By the time Pitch was able to stand Jack was the obvious winner, yet Devil still fought back. He was covered in scratches and bruises, in fact there wasn’t a spot Pitch could see on Devil that wasn’t harmed some way. Jack was still managing to hold back though, so all was well. But this was Pitch and his life just couldn’t work out nicely like that.

The Devil suddenly leapt back from Jack, whom in turn froze the ground beneath both of their feet. As Jack raced after Devil, who had landed clumsily, and was staring at Jack with wide eyes; Pitch tried to shout out a warning, but had yet to get enough air back to move much let alone scream. The Devil just barely managed to dodge Jack’s claws, and only because he wasn’t going for a killing blow and jab Jack with a small needle. Jack flinched and jumped back, grasping at his arm where he’d been pricked.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Jack gasped, sweat beginning to already form across his forehead.

“Oh, can the little winter spirit not take a little heat?” Devil cackled.

Well, fuck, Pitch thought dryly. Devil was a dealer after all, it’s not like it would’ve been impossible for him to get his hands on Firebreath. Pitch struggled to move, watching Jack with fear lighting his eyes. Without his powers, Jack was easily on par with Devil. In fact, far from beating him he was closer to loosing.

At the moment only the icy floor was protecting him as Jack was able move on the ice in ways that no one unaccustomed to the slippery substance just wasn’t. Jack may have been able to hold his own for a time, but eventually the ice began to melt and the battlefield became slush and water. That’s when Jack began to fall behind. All it took was a second of distraction, a slight slip and Jack was knocked back just as Pitch had been. Jack pulled himself up on his elbows and stared up at Devil who was standing above him, his sword to Jack’s throat.

“You really shouldn’t shy away from the kill, little hero.” Devil grinned.

His grin fell to a gasp as he looked down to see an inky black object jutting out of his chest. Jack stared up in shock as blood slowly dripped off his eyelashes onto his red splattered clothes. Pitch yanked his scythe out of The Jersey Devil’s chest and proceeded to swing in in a massive arc… ending with Jack receiving a bath of red… and a head in his lap. Pitch looked down at Jack, panting slightly from pushing himself too far. Jack looked up at Pitch, soaked in crimson and shivering.

“Jack, are you?” Pitch whispered hoarsely.

Jack stared up at Pitch, slowly coming out of his shock and looking down at the mess on and around him.

“No.” Jack whispered shakily. “No, I don’t think I am okay.”

“Um, okay.” Pitch said, letting the scythe fade away and carefully stepping up to Jack.

Pitch knelt down and disgustedly removed the head from Jack’s lap and scooped up the shivering young man into his arms. Jack instantly wrapped his arms around Pitch’s neck and clung to the former villain like his life depended on it.

“You’ll be alright now.” Pitch whispered soothingly.

Jack nodded. Despite the blood and bodies. Despite the heroes being against them and the villains trying to kill them. Despite the dark little seed in Jack laughing in joy at the violence of the night. Despite all this, Jack thought that maybe Pitch was right. For the first time in a long time, it was all going to be alright.

-

 

_“You worry too much Jack, everything is going to be just fine.”_


End file.
